Band Members
by SlapAdam91
Summary: inuyasha miroku and kouga a band, main summery inside, oh yeah kagomes a waitress
1. Coffee and a magazine

Band members

disclamer: no

summery: ......ummmm........Inuyasha....no wait...Miroku...band...crap. I forgot ....uhhhh....Inuyasha,and Miroku, and kouga are, were part of a band, L.T.I.

L. ong

T. erm

I. nsanity

(( dudes whoever reads this , that name L.T.I. is under warinty, you use, i sue, gotit get it good.))

one of the best bands in Japan until the media, alcohol, drugs, and greed over welmed them and they, disapered for a while. this is when they start to come back and live their lives like it never happened and they....lost my train of thought but you get the idea k.!!!

Chapter 1. broken soul

"KAGOME!! get over to table 6 now!!!!" the manager in the back room yelled over his music.

" you got it!" kagome casualy fliped him of and walked over to table 6.

" hi, i'm kagome, and i'll be serving you today sir. what can i get you?" she pulled out her pen and pad of paper, ready to write down the mans order.

"Dark coffee, and do you have any thing to read?" the leather clad man smiled up at her.

" what would you like to read?"

" any thing up to date with the music indistry."

"back in a sec." first she walked over ot a magizine rack and pulled out two magizines. she walked back and handed them to him. and she walked away and into the kitchen.

a few minutes later she came out with a steaming cup of coffee.

"Can I get you anything eles?"

"Do you mind if i ask you a question?"

"not at all."

"whats your favrite band?"

" i like a lot but i'd have to say... i like HIM,((kick ass band! if you've never heard them you suck!!)) CKY,(( Camp Kill Yourself for all you wanna be's out there! another kick ass band! havent heard them you suck!!)) and Green day."

"Those are all American bands, i mean here, Japan."

"well i like L.T.I."

"that brings back memories."

"What do you mean?"

"my little secret."

"okay you asked me a question my turn. Whats your name?"

"Me?, Taishou Inuyasha, Tai, is what my band knew me by."

"what ba-"

"KAGOME! PHONE FOR YOU!" The old fat lard boss man yelled in the back.

"be right back."

when Kagome was out of sight. he pulled out a couple of ones and a pen. and on one of the ones he wrote.

- you can reach me at #634-1921 call, Tai

and then he was gone

stupid short..like you!

if i get at least 3 reviews ill update

cooly


	2. Missing Ravin Haired girl And Coffee Cup

Band Members

By stupid skater chick

Wow...I got more reviews than I thought I would. I feel loved. personaly I thought this story kinda sucked. But what the people want the people will get. Thank you to the 5 people who reviewed and once again, thank you!

Chapter 2: Missing - Coffee Cup and One Raven Haired Girl

Kagome came back to find Inuyasha and the coffee cup missing, and a phone number. Great.

She looked at the clock. There were three minutes till she got off work, but she didn't care. She hated her job and the obese man in the back who currently had smut on the TV.

Flipping the finger to the the fat man and the Cafe. She trudged off to find the nearest pay phone.

That took an hour out of her life. More time wasted. But hey, anything to do besides go home and sit on the couch and or IM Sango.

'Finaly, now wheres the number.' she rummeged through all the pockets on her pants.

She put her 25 Yen into the little slot and dialed. 634-1921.

It rang, once, twice, three times. She waited several more minutes before someone picked up.

" Do you have any idea what time it is!!!??" a voice that wasn't Inuyasha's Yelled enraged at the phone.

"It's 2:30 pm, why what time is it in never land?" Kagome snaped back.

" NO! It's the only time in the day i get to sleep!! Got a problem with that?"

"Whatever, is Inuyasha in?"

" Hold on," the man held the phone to his chest.

Moments later another voioce spoke into the phone.

" Hello?"

" Inuyasha, it's Kagome, you said to call."

" Hey,how have you been the past hour and 15 minutes?"

"Fine, how did you get home so fast?"

" I run a lot. Say do you wanna come over? My room mate ows you an apology!" He yelled the last sentance to his room mate.

"I'd love to come over. Tell..."

"Miroku" he filled in.

" MIroku I can't wait for my aoplogy!" She smiled to herself.

"great come over to the old budda shrine on 45th street. I'll wait for you outside."

"Great see you then"

Okay I'm gunna cut it short here but the next chapter will be longer. and to all that reviewed ill put your names in next chapter cuz i for got to write them down. but thanx for making me feel this story didnt suk

flames are fun I can Burn myself, be sure if you do flame leave your name and address so i can shove your flame up for fatass so you can remember me when you are constipated.x have a nice day.


End file.
